I Will Wait For You
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: When Cid rejects Vincent's affections, he turns his attention to a new man. Cid doesn't like that one bit. Vincent x cid Cid/vincent Yaoi, fluff, slash, gay.


I will wait for you. (3/9/14)

Summary : When Cid rejects Vincent, he turns his attentions to a new man. Cid doesn't like this one bit..

Not sure if I can really call this fluff...hmmm.

Yaoi, kissing, flirting, jealousy, commitment, cute.

Not a serious story, this is only meant to get me back into writing again.

* * *

><p>Vincent had been acting strange lately. More strange than usual.<p>

The man was quiet, Cid knew this but now he was completely silent. Hardly saying even one word even if spoken to beautiful face, usually a blank mask, was now plagued by looks of confusion and doubt. His eyes that were always calculating and concentrated were now very unfocused and trance could tell his mind was overtaken by overwhelming thoughts. If he wasn't doubtful looking, he was lost in thought.

This had been happening for a fortnight now. Cid was suspicious and concerned but figured he shouldn't man wasn't one to share information all willy nilly anyway. He'd wait until the man was ready and would -maybe, not highly likely- ask for anything that was needed.

That day came a bit sooner than he thought.

"Cid...we...must talk." Vincent said out of the blue one day.

Cid was thrown off but damn near ran to the designated rendezvous Vincent wanted to meet him in.

"What didja wan' t' talk about?" He took a long drag from his cig and before he could blow the smoke out, Vincent smacked the cigarette from his lips and then snuffed it out on the ground.

Very annoyed, he pulled another cig from his pocket, set it in his mouth, unlit, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Us."

His eyebrows knitted across his forehead. "Us? Wha' about us? I know I walked in on yah while you were showerin', but that was a honest mistake. It ain't like ya got somethin' I ain't already seen-"

"Its not about that, Highwind. I...I cherish you more than friends should for each other...and I wish for you to be mine..." Vincent told him calmly.

Cid blushed lightly. Had he just been asked out by the great Valentine?

He didn't know what to think, how to feel, what to do.

He always sort of had a crush on the man but could things really work out between them? Could they really last in a relationship? Could he deal with a man who had demons inside of him who could take over at a moments notice? The man is a shell of himself and shares no personal information about himself. Cid really knew nothing about him...could things really work?

The smoker was doubtful. He never thought a day like this would come.

Things would be different if they started going out. And he didn't want that. They shouldn't cross the friend line.

"Ah...I'm glad you came out and told me but...I can't ...I like someone else..." Cid didn't sound convincing one bit and Vincent knew it was a total lie but didn't push it.

His face looked brokenhearted before it returned to being a emotionless mask.

"I see. I apologize for having wasted your time." He said quietly, as he walked away.

Only later would Cid realize that he completely fucked up.

For the next couple of weeks, Vincent had been _avoiding_ Cid.

The blond hadn't noticed at first, since Vin was a busy man who kept mostly to himself.*** But one day when he had saw Vincent sipping tea alone at the breakfast table, he decided to join him.

As soon as he sat down, Vincent literally disappeared. He thought he was imagining things until he heard the man's light footsteps down the hall and caught a glimpse of his red cape.

Yeah, he found that odd, but Vincent was a baffling man. So, he allowed it to slide.

The next day, he was walking through the halls of his ship, Vincent was coming the opposite way, seemingly in a hurry. But once he saw Cid, he 'about faced' and disappeared out of the blond's sight.

"Wait! Vincent! Th' hells goin' on!" He called to him.

No response.

There had been other times throughout the weeks where Vincent had blatantly went out of his way to avoid and ignore the captain.

Cid was determined to sort out this mess. What had he done to make him do this?He thought back to that night Vincent had asked him out and he'd rejected him with a lame excuse. That must've been it..but Vince wasn't a coward, or a man to just give up and avoid things. There had to be something else.

Maybe Vince must've thought that things would be positively awkward around him or that when he rejected him he ended the friendship as well. Maybe he only wished to not make the captain uncomfortable ...That's not what he had wanted at all. He wanted to talk to his bestfriend. He needed to clear things up with him A.S.A.P.

Determinedly, he scribbled a short message on a yellow sticky note and stuck it onto Vincent's message told him to meet him at the captain's quarters at the break of dawn.

Cid sat there about two hours earlier than the planned time just in case he came a bit early. He was anxious and eagerly awaiting to see if he'd actually come.

His heart throbbed in his chest at the site of Vincent, but the throbbing stopped as soon as he spotted him. The throb was now replaced with mirth.

It amused him to see Vincent, stealthily attempting to peer into the he really wanted to meet him or if it was just out of curiosity, Cid didn't soon as he was halfway in the room, Cid showed himself.

Without hesitation, Vincent took off.

"Oy! Vince!" He called out to him, but received no response.

After that failed attempt, he tried many other ways to just talk to him.

He tried to just sit down and talk with the man but he would always escape _somehow._

He tried to write him letters, he never got a response. He tried going to his room, but the raven haired man was never in there. He even tried catching him in the shower! But Vincent would somehow knock him unconscious and the blond would wake up in his own room tucked into his sheets.

Damn him. Damn him for being so sneaky and stealthy and being able to evade him so easily.

Cid didn't like that shit one bit. The quiet man was still one of his bestfriends and now that he was avoiding and ignoring him, he wasn't sure he could handle this.

A few days later, Cid had been on his way to the deck, stopping to speak to everyone on the way.

As he walked down the hall, he heard some chatter. Chatter coming from a familiar voice that hadn't spoken to the pilot in a very good reasons, it pissed him off. Why the hell could Vincent have a conversation with someone else but not him?What did they have to talk about? What was Vincent telling them that he wasn't telling Cid?

He really wanted to know, so he walked closer and closer until he could see them without being seen, until he could hear them without being heard himself.

At the moment, Vincent was talking to the rowdy, redheaded Reno.  
>And he wasn't exactly sure since he had yet to witness it himself, but was Vincent <em>flirting<em> with him?

"I haven't seen hair so...intense in color. It is very pleasing to the eye. " he said softly, gingerly reaching out to touch it.

Then after he got a feel for it with his human hand, his hand slid down to cup the cheek of the now slightly flustered but grinning redhead.

_Was he flirting with the redhead?!_

The raven haired man gingerly traced the tattoo on his cheek with his thumb.

Cid got this heavy, hot feeling flooding his chest. Was this jealousy? Anger?

"Thanks, yo. Ay, Vincent...I've neva actually seen yah so talkative, let alone givin' compliments. You got the hots for me?" Reno asked.

"I find you very interesting." A ghost of a smile formed on his lips.

Reno wasn't sure if that was a 'yes' or a 'no' but just as he was about to reply to him, he was interrupted rather rudely by the older blond.

"Th'fuck you doin' here, kid?" Reno opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted again. "Yeah yeah, that's great, totally. I need to borrow this man for a while, do you mind? No, of course you don't! Thanks for your cooperation!" He mumbled, shoving Reno somewhere far down the hall and dragging Vincent into his quarters.

He crossed his arms over his chest, blatantly annoyed.  
>"Th'hell yah think you're doin', huh?"<p>

"I was simply chatting with Reno."

"No, Vincent. Ya can't do that shit! For fucks sake!" He ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated way while he let his cheeks expand with air before letting them deflate in a irritated sigh.

"I like you, Vincent! Hell, I might even love ya! And I don't like you flirtin' with this brat and avoidin' me!"

"Then, why had you rejected me if you desired me?" Vincent asked, confused but not showing it on his face.

"I was...I was scared. Okay?"

"What do you have to fear, Highwind? Do you fear me?" He sounded a bit hurt. He'd never want to be the reason his friend was scared, though he completely understood if he was fearful of him. Who wouldn't be afraid of a monster, a man with demons living inside of him?

"I would never purposely hurt you, Highwind."

"No, no, Vince, I...I'm afraid of not bein' good enough for you. I'm afraid of us...*shit between us changin'. I don't want things to be different. I like thin's jus' th'way they are."

It made sense, most people are afraid of change. But Vincent wasn't sure if *that was what he was actually afraid of. He thinks Cid is just afraid of awkwardness, them changing their behavior towards each other, and what might happen if their relationship wasn't working out or if something happened to the other and left the other lonely.

But Vincent didn't say that. He just consoled him to the best of his abilities.

"There will not be any drastic changes, Cid. Just small things, such as this."

Slowly, as not to alarm him, he turned the blond's head with his fingers and leisurely placed a loitering kiss on his soft lips. Both of them shut their eyes, just letting the sensation tingle through every fiber, every nerve in their beings. For a short while, they just took in all the sensations and just _felt_ the other person's lip, there emotions through that kiss.

When they separated, neither moved very far from each other, just far enough to be able to look at each other without being cross eyed or having the other person look like an alien. Their eyes scanned the other man 's not searching for reassurance or security, just enjoying the other's company.

Within mere seconds, they were back at it, this time much more vigorous than before.

They made out passionately, kissing each other in open mouthed, tongue kisses. Small pants could be heard in between kisses but the main sound was wet smacking ones that seemed to spur one another on. Sometime during their make out session, Vincent had heatedly pinned him beneath him, but in a way that he could easily escape from if needed.

One of his hands slid down to Cid's clothed crotch and it was that exact moment reality hit him.

Quickly, he pulled away from Vincent's hungry lips and gently moved his wondering hand away.

"W-wait. I ain't ready to go..._there,_ yet." Cid said almost embarrassed.

By no means was he a virgin but they had literally just become an item. He thought they should take it slow for now.

Vincent adjusted his clothing and his posture. "It is alright. There's no need to rush into things. I will wait for you."

Cid's heart melted in his chest and he scolded himself for ever being scared.

This might be the best thing that's ever happened.

That euphoric feeling was ruined immediately by a certain nosey someone.

Reno poked his head into the room. "Ay yo! Are you done yet?"

"Scram, kid. He's mine now." He said, being very possessive and protective.

Reno didn't seem so convinced and attempted coming more into the room.

The blond threw a shoe at him, effectively getting him to flee the room, though, a few complaints could be heard outside of the door.

"Damn teenagers." Cid mumbled.

His eyes wondered over to Vincent, who was busy mentally trying to restrain himself from pouncing on Cid, and became lost in thought.

He really couldn't help but wonder what things would be like now that they were a couple.

The pilot was so excited and nervous he felt like he'd puke all over his polished floor.

But, he'd simply have to wait and see. Only time could tell and Vincent said himself that he could take as much time as he needed and that he would wait for him.

He was always true to his word. He believed him, he truly believed that he would wait for him.

If it were the other way around, he'd do the same.


End file.
